the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck vs. Alaric
Duck vs. Alaric is a minor fight between Duck and Alaric in the Unwanted Guests Arc. Prologue Ryan, Ninja Buddy, Duck, Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Patrick travel to the Vicarstown Shopping District to buy supplies ahead of time for the holidays. Unbeknown to them, Alaric has followed them and spies on them from an alleyway. He backs away after Duck notices him, leading the mini to become suspicious. Ryan asks if he's coming, to which Duck responds that he would like to sit outside and "enjoy the fresh air". Ryan and the others head inside while Duck pursues Alaric. Battle Duck follows the route Alaric took before ending up in a dead end inside a warehouse with Alaric nowhere to be seen. Eric is hiding in the warehouse and witnesses everything unfold from here. Alaric greets his guest, lowering himself to the ground from a hoist, saying that he is honoured that he took the time to drop by and say hello, but is unfortunately just in time to say goodbye. Alaric then pulls out a knife and starts to monologue about how Duck's friends had "dug their graves" and that he thought they had been empty for far too long. Before he can continue, Duck interrupts him, with his voice no longer being high-pitched, saying the mountain engine is "not very smart". Alaric is taken aback by this, but before he has time to react any further, the room starts to darken and Duck is then surrounded by red lightning. Duck realises that Alaric chose to target him knowing that he was smallest and assumed that meant he was weakest, he then states that "If anyone is going to kill those idiots, it's going to be me!" as he opens his eyes, to reveal they have turned pitch back and his pupils now glow bright red, his teeth also become sharper as he dons a sinister grin. Duck's raw power begins to cause the surrounding area to shake violently, causing everyone in the shopping district to panic thinking they are experiencing an earthquake. Alaric drops his knife and backs up, fearing what he has just provoked. He watches helplessly as Duck laughs maniacally and begins to grow in size, almost becoming larger than the mountain engine. Duck starts to explain to Alaric how Gordon, Ryan and their "worthless little pet" came into his life and ruined everything he had worked for, stating that, to put it lightly, it "upset" him a little bit, and the last thing he needs is "a little pest" getting in his way. He yells at Alaric to get out of his sight while trapping him in a sphere of red lightning and blowing him away. Aftermath Alaric is laying on his side, bleeding profusely and struggling to breath or speak, on the edge of a cliff nearby the warehouse. Duck approaches him and mocks him for not properly planning what he was going to do due to his overconfidence. He then assures Alaric that his friends deaths will be swift. Alaric tries to speak up, but is pushed over the edge of the cliff before he can finish his sentence. Duck simply responds by saying he "didn't catch that" and laughs. A scared Eric watches as Duck takes his leave, saying that he needs to warn the others about this. Duck transforms back into his mini form and heads back to the shopping district. Trivia *This is the first fight in the series two occur between two antagonists. *Oliver had planned how this fight would go in mid-2017. At one point, he considered killing Alaric off. Category:Battles